Image-capturing devices include cameras, portable handheld electronic devices, video recorders, and other electronic devices. The images and video captured by image-capturing devices may be compromised in certain environments such as sporting events, outdoor events, etc. based on factors such as people, obstructions, moving objects, and windy conditions.
Prior approaches use an elevated video tripod for recording video at an elevated height. These approaches may not be stable in windy conditions, may not be suitable for indoor conditions, or may be difficult to assemble and use.